


Angel’s Wings: World of Light

by WingsOfPit



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Also some spoilers!, First chapter has a small build up!, Fluff, M/M, Pit can’t handle his crush, Pit is a Cinnamon roll, This will all be base on Smash Ultimate, and World of Light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfPit/pseuds/WingsOfPit
Summary: The entire family from old to new is coming back once again!Pit, Dark Pit, and Palutena are excited to meet old friends that they haven’t seen for a long time or will be brand new to them.Meanwhile, Pit realizes he kinda forgot his crush, Link from Hyrule. How could he forget?!Meanwhile, the world of light will arise to anew..





	1. The Mansion

“I cannot wait Lady Palutena!” The pure white angel spoke out happily. 

Today was the day that Palutena, Dark Pit, and Pit come back to the Smash Family. They walked along the small dirt path that soon lead to a stone path, the path were kinda infested by forests but it will clear up eventually. “Are you excited, Pittoo?!!” Pit said as he grabs Dark Pit’s shoulders, stopping both in their tracks. 

“Stop calling me that! It has been a couple years and yet you keep calling me Pittoo!” Dark Pit grabbed the back of Pit’s head, grabbing some of the Brunette’s small curls; ready to slam him back into the ground. “Dark and Pit, remember not to fight in the Smash Mansion, the last time you two had to be suspended for a week without fighting.” Palutena warns them as she looked back at them, trying to let them remember what happened last time. 

The twisted mirror side of Pit pushes him off and they continued to walk. Pit rubs the part of his head where Dark Pit grabbed his hair at and gently rubs it to soothe the feeling away.

Their steps gently made leaves crunch once stepped on, the feeling of Autumn overwhelming them. The sight of trees decreased as they continued to walk down the path. Palutena stops to slowly look up; then Dark and Pit looked up with her. 

A giant mansion over looked them. It had the Smash Bros. Emblem up top of the two door entry, the exterior was incredibly phenomenal with the wood mashing well with the details of the mansion. The windows looked very nice with the soft glass on them that had curtains on them in the inside. The mansion could possibly be at least three rows high.

The three heaven heroes stare at it with their jaws dropped. “W-Woow!! It looks soo cool!! And much bigger!” Pit shouts out with small stars and sparkles in his eyes. “I suppose sense there are going to be some new AND old fighters coming along, it will only make sense why..” Palutena pointed out with a finger close to her chin. “I guess we will have new roommates then.” Dark Pit smirks slyly. 

Pit couldn’t seem to hold his excitement any longer, “Aaahh!!! I can’t wait any longer! Let me in!” Pit immediately started to run towards the door to the mansion on the stone path. He puts his hands on both door and pushes it with all his force. It reveals a large entrance room the had a door on each side of the room and two huge curved staircases that lead to the second floors hallways. Pit stares with wide eyes at the huge room. After standing there for a couple moments, footsteps came up behind him; most likely Dark Pit and Palutena. 

“Wow, this.. this is amazing! It’s almost as big as one of our Skyworld’s castles!” Palutena spoke out with also a amazed expression. Dark Pit walks around the entrance room, “Wait.. how will we know where our rooms are?”

“I think it’s in our invitations.” Palutena grabs her invitation and looks at it, “Ah! Right here!” Everyone started to take out their invitations to look at the rooms they will be in.

Palutena smiles, “Second floor, room four!”

Dark Pit stares at the number on his invitation before looking at them, “Third floor, room eleven”

Pit looks at him number and blinks, “Third floor, seventeen?” He sounded confused. Palutena looks over to see his invitation, “Seventeen? Aren’t there only about sixteen rooms on each floor?”

“M-Maybe it’s a typo! I’m sure Master Hand and Crazy Hand will explain soon and fix it! Let’s go to our rooms!!” Pit immediately ran up the stairs to the right while the other two walk on the other set of stairs. Pit walks down the halls with lots of doors that lead to small rooms with bunk beds and what not. The small pure angel walk the long halls and manage to find another staircase. 

He reaches out and grips the cold metal of the railing and carefully walk up the small steps. The gentle sound of his sandal boots hit the metal and echo quietly through the halls. He got up to the third floor and began to walk around to find his room. He got a little confused because he knows each floor as sixteen rooms, not seventeen. 

Nine..

Eleven..

Thirteen..

Sixteen!

Now, the room should right next to sixteen should be-!

Huh-? Wait, it’s one!

Pit quickly looked around before realizing he went into a complete circle! “But, where’s my room!?!” He kept looking around before he hesitantly looked up. There was a small trap door on the ceiling that had the number of ‘17’. Pit blinks before looking at his invitation then back up at the trapdoor. 

“Are you kidding me?!” He huffs angrily. Why of all places would he sleep in the attic?! He watches too many movies of scary stuff in a attic! He stares before jumping as high as possibly and grabbing the small metal ring latch by his fingers. 

He fell down on to the wooden floor and the trap door open. A small set of stairs started to come down, he carefully walks to the side to let it hit the ground. The angel brunette blinks once again before sighing; couldn’t believe the fact that he will live in a sweaty attic. 

He gets to the front of the stairs and started to carefully walk up to it and hold on to the very small railings. He slowly poke his head up from the small hole in the floor of the attic to look around. The attic had a beautiful coat of white paint, there was actually about one big room and there was another room was much smaller but it could seem to fit a lot of decorations and plenty of furniture. 

There was huge windows, both in the rooms actually. The windows were so big that opening them would be so easy and you can just jump out of them with no problem. The light shining through the window felt amazing. 

Pit slowly gets off the ladder on to the attic’s floor and kept looking around. The attic wasn’t hot or cold, it felt neutral. He spins around a bit happily, “This..! This is amazing!” He looks around the room a bit before starting to go down the ladder so he can go back to Dark Pit and Palutena. 

He carefully goes down on the floor and puts the ladder back up the trapdoor. He then began to run back to the other stairs to go down on the second floor. After going the stairs as fast as possible while holding on to the railings. 

He heard some voices in the hallway, it was most likely Palutena and Dark Pit. He goes down to the floor and look over to seen them chatting. They both look over at him, “Did you find your room, Pit?” Palutena asked. 

Pit goes up to them, “Yeah but.. umm.. it’s in the attic.” He scratches the back of his head, rubbing his locks. Dark Pit tries to hold back a chuckle, “Y-Your kidding? Right?”

~

“Your aren’t kidding!!” Dark Pit started to laugh loudly as he stares up at the trapdoor on the ceiling. Pit huffs softly, crossing his arms as he glares at Dark Pit, “Well, at least mine is more spacious!”. Palutena walks closer to Pit, “Enough you two, why don’t you show us your room, Pit.”

Pit blinks a bit before jumping up to grab the small latch and opens it once he started to fall. The trapdoor lets down a small flight of stairs. They both blink before Dark Pit grabs the railing and started to walk up the stairs, Palutena following behind him. 

They both got up and looked around the attic room, Pit got up and looks at them. Palutena hums, “Pit is right, it’s much more spacious then any of the rooms.” Dark Pit looks at Pit, “Why did they give you this room?”

Pit thinks, “I’m not really sure..” He scratches the back of his head once again. Palutena holds her hand out for Pit, “May I see your invitation, Pit?” Pit jolts up a bit, “O-Of course Lady Palutena! I can’t even read it anyway..”. He stuttered a bit before grabbing the envelope from his tunic to hand it to her.

She read through the invitation and pointed at it, she began to read out loud; “Dear Pit, we hope you understand that your room will be in the attic, we have made the decision for you to give you that room without any roommates.”

Pit’s eyes widen, “W-What?! No roommates?! I mean, I am fine alone but.. why?!”. Dark Pit was also surprised, “What?!! Why couldn’t it be me?!!” He begin to growl. 

Palutena gave Pit back the invitation, “That’s very surprising, I’m sure they have their reasons on that decision..”.

Pit sighed softly, “I guess I will have to live with it..”. He yawns quietly before rubbing his eyes, “Today has been tiring, time to get my stuff!”.

“That reminds me!” Palutena began, “We should really get our things into our room, especially you Pit, this entire room is for yourself!”. Palutena and Dark Pit started to get down from Pit’s room. Pit stands there a bit to think about what the invitation said, “I guess I have a lot of space..”.

~

Pit had a lot of boxes in his new room that had labels on it written in marker. Pit was fixing his bed that he had back in Skyworld, it was like a complete replica of the bed. The bed was like a big round cushion that lays on the floor by the massive window, there was some white clear curtains that was hooked to the ceiling that was similar to a canopy but it’s curtains and it’s surrounding a big round mattress. 

The curtains had small stars and a moon on it and some little christmas lights on the curtains to give it the soft lighting. The pure white angel puts his pillow down on the cushion and puts his plushies on the bed too. He looks at his new bed and smiles softly, just like the bed back at home. 

He slowly stretches his arms and wings out with a big yawn. The sun was setting, bedtime was near. The winged brunette looks to the side to see a box with ‘Clothes’ marked on it. He went over to it to open it.

He opens the small cardboard slides and grab a few clothes in it. Baggy pants and a oversized t-shirt that reveals his shoulder a bit, perfect for bedtime. He began to change into his pajamas and puts his fighting clothes by his bed. 

The angel crawls into his bed and snuggles his plushies. Today was exhausting, but tomorrow will be a long day and he was ready for it.


	2. The Morning Struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning arises for Skyworld’s Captain.

Soft chirps of birds were heard from outside the mansion to tell everyone that the morning sun has arrived. The massive window let the sun rays go against Pit’s soft skin and closed eyes. The small angel twitched it’s wings as it began to wake up. 

The brunette stretches out his arms, legs, and wings to get ready to start the day. He let out one soft yawn as he stopped stretching. He smacks his tongue against the roof of his mouth before putting his hand over his eyes to block the sun. 

He carefully opens them to stare at the window frame and the trees through the window. The angel takes off the soft fluffy white blanket off his body before slowly sitting up and putting his feet against the wood floor. He rubs his eyes and gets off the round mattress and walks over to a box that said ‘Bathroom Goods’ written in marker. 

The sleepy brunette goes on one knee and opens the box to get his new packed toothbrush and his favorite toothpaste. He carefully puts them in his pocket in his baggy pants and started to head to the trap door; trying to adjust the slipping shirt. Carefully, he grabbed the latch and slowly made the stairs go down so no one will get hit when walking by. 

With a soft thud of the stairs, Pit began to walk down the stairs. Once he got down, he grabs underneath the stairs and pushed it up to go back up top. Pit backed up and ran to get a good jump. He jumps high enough to shut the trap door with perfect timing. 

The angel lands gracefully to the ground and smiles - really proud of himself. He then let out a sigh and began to walk down the hall to go to the bathroom. 

Before he knew it, something bumped into him from below. He looks down to see what he accidentally bump into. 

A yellow dog standing on two legs looked up. She had a little skirt and green plaid coat with a red bow near her collar bone, she even had her hair with a little bell in it. 

“A-Ah! Sorry! I wasn’t paying any atten-“

Pit cut her off, “W-Why is there a dog in the mansion? Are you lost? Here, let me take you outside!”. He carefully grabs the dog with both hands and began to walk towards the downstairs. 

“W-Wait! I am part of the Smash Challengers!!” The dog struggles a bit. The brunette looked down at her, “Huh..?”

She quickly takes a envelope out of her coat and showed that it had the wax stamp of the Smash ball. The angel blinks before realizing, “O-Oh! I’m sorry!”.

He carefully puts her down, feeling a little embarrassed after finding out that she is a part of the Smash Community. “It’s okay! Not the first time I had similar reactions to that!” She giggles with a paw by her mouth. “Y-Yeah.. I would assume that..!” The angel agreed as he rub the back of his neck. 

“Oh! My name is Isabelle!” She raises her paw up for him. Pit’s lips slowly curved into a soft smile before going down to shake her paw, “Pit!”.

She stares at him for a second, “It’s nice meeting you Pit! I will be around the mansion looking for my room! Bye!”

She skipped off. 

Pit stares a bit before humming softly and started to go back to the bathroom. He was kinda surprised that Isabelle got when she she doesn’t seem to know anything about fighting. Is she somehow close to the villagers?

As he walks to the bathroom through the halls, he blinks before stopping. He stares at the end of the hall; he heard some footsteps and talking. He waits ever so patiently to see who it is. 

The footsteps got more clearer as he saw a leather boot stepped out of the corner. The angel’s eyes slowly widen as a blue tunic comes into view and a man with dirty blond hair walks from the corner. He was talking to the cartoonish version of him. 

The brunette’s eyes widen even more before he quickly grabs the knob and opens the door to the bathroom; jumping in before he sees him. He closes the door as fast as possible before locking it. The surprised angel having his hand on the door with his forehead - breathing heavily. 

How could he forget..?

His crush..!

He had a crush on Link ever since Brawl opened up. At first, he didn’t seem to notice but he got very.. ‘blushy’ when around him but he kept thinking he was running a fever. He did confess to Palutena about this, only to get the true answer that he has fallen in love with him. 

How could this be?! He has never fallen in love before! This is so new to him, the feeling, his expressions, everything! He feels so different when around him and he can’t help it. 

The angel with tenderness in his heart; slowly slides down on his knees to the bathroom floor, defeated by the emotion of love. “How could I forget Link..? H-How-?!” He digs his nails into the oak wood door as his heart beats faster. 

He heard faint voices from Link and Toon. The brunette couldn’t really hear what they are talking about but they seem to be walking by. He let out a soft sigh and got up to look into the mirror. 

All he saw was a flightless angel, falling deep in love with a warrior.

The lovestruck angel digs into his pocket to get his toothbrush and his toothpaste. He stares at them for a moment before popping the cap from the toothpaste.


End file.
